liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:DarkLordofShadows/Hoshi no Kirby: Lore, Canonicidade, Respect Thread e Escalamento no verso
center|372px|thumb 'Introdução ao verso' (Aqui eu vou introduzir um resumo geral ao verso, e forma resumida, irei explicar o que irei fazer nesse blog). 'Diferenças entre as obras' (Aqui vou apontar as diferenças entre os jogos, o anime Right Back at Ya! e também sobre os jogos. Vou dizer ainda, o motivo de tais obras serem encaradas diferentemente e dar o por que para os personagens em cada uma delas devem ter seus próprios perfis). 'Lore e Canonicidade no verso' (Aqui eu vou apresentar a lore das obras, explicar o canon de cada uma, apresentar os termos importantes, feitos, escalamento dos personagens e habilidades num geral). 'Hoshi no Kirby (Jogos/Obra Principal)' 'Lore dos jogos:' (Auto-explicativo. Além de explicar a lore de cada jogo, também vou apresentar as relações que tem entre um jogo e outro. Nota: Apenas jogos que apresentarem o mínimo de Lore serão apresentados aqui). 'Kirby's Dreamland' (Lançado em 1992 para o Game Boy) 'Kirby's Adventure' (Lançado em 1993 para o NES) 'Kirby's Dream Course' (Lançado em 1994 para o Super Nintendo) 'Kirby's Dreamland 2' (Lançado em 1995 para o Game Boy) 'Kirby's Toy Box' (Lançado em 1996 para o Super Nintendo) 'Kirby Super Star' (Lançado em 1996 para o Super Nintendo) 'Kirby's Dream Land 3' (Lançado em 1997 para o Super Nintendo) 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards' (Lançado em 2000 para o Nintendo 64) 'Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble' (Lançado em 2001 para o Game Boy Color) 'Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland' (Lançado em 2002 para o Game Boy Advance) 'Kirby Air Ride' (Lançado em 2003 para o Nintendo GameCube) 'Kirby & The Amazing Mirror' (Lançado em 2004 para o Game Boy Advance) 'Kirby: Canvas Curse' (Lançado em 2005 para o Nintendo DS) 'Kirby: Squeak Squad' (Lançado em 2006 para o Nintendo DS) 'Kirby Super Star Ultra' (Lançado em 2008 para o Nintendo DS) 'Kirby's Epic Yarn' (Lançado em 2010 para o Nintendo Wii) 'Kirby Mass Attack' (Lançado em 2011 para o Nintendo DS) 'Kirby's Return to Dream Land' (Lançado em 2011 para o Nintendo Wii) 'Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition' (Lançado em 2012 para o Nintendo Wii) 'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' (Lançado em 2014 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Kirby Fighters Deluxe' (Lançado em 2014 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe' (Lançado em 2014 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse' (Lançado em 2015 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Kirby: Planet Robobot' (Lançado em 2016 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Team Kirby Clash Deluxe' (Lançado em 2017 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Kirby's Blowout Blast' (Lançado em 2017 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Kirby Battle Royale' (Lançado em 2017/2018 para o Nintendo 3DS) 'Kirby Star Allies' (Lançado em 2018 para o Nintendo Switch) A respeito dos jogos 'O Canon dos Jogos:' (Aqui irei apresentar o que é o "canon" nos jogos e se tais realmente possuem algum canon). 'Termos importantes:' (Termos importantes num geral. Ancients, Final Weapons, Espécies num geral, etc). 'Feitos nos Jogos:' (São os feitos dos mais importantes personagens. Aqueles com maior destaque na franquia, como os protagonistas e antagonistas irão receber tópicos próprios pra cada categoria Destrutivo, Velocidade, etc). 'Escalamento nos Jogos:' (Como se dá o escalamento dos personagens nos jogos, uma vez que a franquia possui personagens pra caramba). 'Habilidades e outros hax nos Jogos' (Auto-explicativo). 'Kirby Right Back at Ya! (Anime)' 'Lore do anime:' (Auto-explicativo). 'O Canon do Anime:' (Aqui irei apresentar o que é o "canon" no anime) 'Termos importantes:' (Termos importantes num geral. Coisas como Star Warriors e a Galaxy Soldier Army). 'Feitos no Anime:' (São os feitos dos mais importantes personagens. Aqueles com maior destaque na franquia, como os protagonistas e antagonistas irão receber tópicos próprios pra cada categoria Destrutivo, Velocidade, etc). 'Escalamento no Anime:' (Como se dá o escalamento dos personagens no anime). 'Habilidades e outros hax no Anime' (Auto-explicativo). 'Erros cometidos comumente' (Aqui eu vou corrigir alguns erros que as pessoas comumente cometem, quando se trata de Kirby. Ex: Pensar que Kirby e Meta Knight dos jogos são Star Warriors, etc). 'Perguntas Frequentes' (Aqui vou responder algumas perguntas frequentes que já vi por aí). 'Curiosidades Bestas' (Aqui eu irei falar algumas curiosidades extras, sem muita relevância com o post em si). ________wip (esse blog vai ficar mto grande vei, por enquanto eu vou deixar uns títulos só para dar aquela sensação de preview. Por enquanto eu estou adicionando um pequeno sumário do que eu irei falar em cada um desses tópicos. Eu provavelmente vou demorar pra krl pra terminar, pq estou tendo q recuperar todas as scans que eu tinha ;-;)________ ATENÇÃO: Uma vez que eu perdi a maioria das minhas scans, links e os krls, vou ter q ficar algumas semanas pegando tudo de volta, então esse blog vai demorar BEM MAIS TEMPO do que eu pensava que iria levar... OBS 1.: Esse blog provavelmente vai ficar mais algum tempo desativo, já que eu preciso pegar umas scans. Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Hoshi no Kirby Categoria:Kirby Right Back at Ya! Categoria:Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour! Categoria:Nintendo